Burning Passion
by LovelyMystery
Summary: Itachi would do anything for world peace, anything. His brother may hate him and maybe so does his little brother's "boyfriend". But sacrifices have to be made, thus the life of the royal people.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Passion**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! Put on your best robes this instant, I'll be waiting outside the door,"<p>

Itachi frowned slightly at his mother when she left the room. He was eighteen. He knew what was expected of him. Today was his day, where he would announce Naruto as his wife. Itachi was very anxious, though he would never admit it. There was one problem though…

Naruto loved his brother, Sasuke.

Normally, Itachi, being the selfless person he is, would let Sasuke have Naruto right away. It was not that simple though, the Uchiha and Senju kingdoms have been rivals for so long, this was finally a time where they can merge together. No matter the hard and cold exterior Itachi put on, Itachi would do _anything_ for world peace and his brother Sasuke. That, again, of course he would never admit. Once he marries Naruto he will be the head of the Kingdom and from then he can work on creating more alliances. Itachi wasn't in love with Naruto per se, but once Naruto married him, he didn't want him to be with Sasuke anymore. If he couldn't control his own "wife" there would be no way, no neighboring kingdoms would even dream of making an alliance with him. As shallow as it may sound, he needed his reputation.

Itachi made soft steps to the door and opened, "Mother, I'm finished," His voice was deep and void of emotion.

Mikoto smiled and clapped her hands together, "splendid".

Itachi and Mikoto walked down the halls silently, heading toward the royal courtroom.

The room was silent and everyone stood up once Itachi and his mother entered the room. Itachi took a seat and it was after he sat, so did everyone else.

Itachi started, breaking the silence, "So it has been rumored—"

Itachi's red eyes quickly darted to the corner of the room; Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other. He gritted his teeth together, not knowing why he was slightly annoyed over something so trivial.

"That I am getting married. It is true. The heir of the Senju Kingdom is to be my bride. Court dismissed." Itachi kept it plain and simple, to the point.

It may seem pointless to keep a three sentence court meeting, but it wasn't necessarily for the dukes to hear, but it for the representatives, for the news to get out. Once it is official and documented that Itachi Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha Kingdom, is getting married…everyone will know he is going to be king this year. He wanted the news to reach to the other Kingdoms because his father, let's just say wasn't favored by most. One of the two most powerful Kingdoms in all of Europe are uniting and not only will he be more favored, but feared too. He was already feared to a certain extent. But this time he will have something to back it up.

* * *

><p>"That I am getting married. It is true. The heir of the Senju Kingdom is to be my bride. Court dismissed."<p>

Naruto's eyes widened, his hand reached out to Sasuke's. Why wasn't he notified of this, he did have a say didn't he…?

"It'll be O.K.," Sasuke reassured, he kissed Naruto's hand delicately. "I won't let anyone take you away from me. I promise,"

Naruto pulled away and turned his head, "Don't make promises you can't keep,"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders to turn him around. "Naruto…look at _me_…I promise."

"I have to talk to my parents Sasuke; this whole thing is a mistake,"

"I know, just let me talk to my brother now and sort things out"

Naruto sighed, turned around and started to walk away. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, holding Naruto back, giving a quick peck and a gentle smile. Naruto smiled back and walked down the long lonesome halls.

* * *

><p>Upon entering his carriage, Naruto opened the letter that was sitting on his seat. In neat cursive it wrote:<p>

_Addressed to: Naruto Uzumaki Senju_

_I am already assuming that Itachi Uchiha has announced his bride and you are very shocked. This was not on accident, but as your position as prince, you are to abide by our rules. I want what is best for you Naruto and I will explain to you more once I see you tonight. There has been a new bridge built and so it will no longer take a whole night to get to the Senju kingdom. One last thing, I know about your "affair" with Sasuke Uchiha. It must end._

_Your Mother_

Now Naruto loved his mom with all his heart. She was the one to encourage him to do things he didn't think he was capable of. She was the one that always had his back and supported him no matter what, those words coming from her just stung.

Naruto's blue glossy eyes looked down, lost in thought the whole ride; he jumped when the carriage came to a stop.

Naruto did a curt nod when he stepped out of the carriage, "Thank You,"

Once inside the palace, Naruto took quick steps towards his parent's wing. Not even bothering to knock, Naruto pushed himself in.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

His mom looked up from drinking her tea while reading a boutique magazine.

"No," her soft and gentle voice came out.

Naruto looked around anxiously. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Dad"

Kushina shrugged, "How should I know, you know he is always running out and about. He is a busy man you know"

"Why did you not tell me about this before you arranged this marriage?"

Kushina sighed, putting her cup of tea down, "Come sit Naruto" patting her hand on the red cushioned chair beside her.

Naruto begrudgingly sat down. Kushina started again, "I didn't arrange the marriage. Itachi did. His reasons behind this marriage, concerning you two never talk…I don't know to be honest. Itachi came to your father, Minato, in person and requested this marriage. Itachi's dowry is hefty and I think that might be a reason why your father accepted, but the answer is still unknown"

"Can't you talk to father? Convince him that this is bad idea?"

"But it's not"

To see the hurt expression on Naruto's face pained her, it really did. But this is the sacrifice that the royal family made, the Kingdom comes first. It comes before love, family, marriage, and all the things that townspeople got to enjoy.

"I love Sasuke!"

"Don't say that word!" Kushina snapped. "It is that word that will be the downfall of our kingdom. You don't love Sasuke and even if you did, it is impossible to be with him now"

"But mom, Sasuke is an Uchiha too, right. What is the difference?"

"Sasuke is the second son. Whatever Sasuke can offer, Itachi can offer more. While Sasuke is still a royal, Itachi is going to be the King of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world."

"Mom, I don't even talk to Itachi. I never see him, the only time I see him is when I go to the court meetings and that is only because I'm forced to go by Sasuke. He looks so cold, distant, untouchable…" Naruto shivered at his last word because they were true. While yes, Itachi was very attractive, probably the most handsome man he has ever laid eyes upon. Itachi has this aura about him that makes you tremble and want to stay five feet away. He has this kind of power about him that emits out of him that you could just smell it through your nostrils.

"Naruto," his mom's voice going softer "You need to be cared for. Your still very childlike and wouldn't know how to run a Kingdom. Which is why after me and your father pass this world, we know we have Itachi and it will be in safe hands,"

"You don't think I can take care of a kingdom?"

"No, and I don't want you to carry that burden on your shoulders. Itachi will provide you with safety, money, and a higher position, just let him take care of you"

Naruto started screaming. "But I don't want him to take care of me! Why do you think I am so incapable! I don't want to grow up useless, drinking tea and reading damn boutique magazines!" He shoved his mother's magazines off her mini glass table and stormed out.

He had hurt his mother pretty bad and his mother was all he really had besides Sasuke, if he'll even have Sasuke anymore. His world was crumbling.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked to Itachi's side of the palace.<p>

Nodding to one of the guards, "I request to see my brother's presence please"

The two guards stepped aside to let Sasuke through. Sasuke hoped Itachi was not in his bedroom because then he would have to wait till dinner to talk to him. Sasuke wanted to talk to Itachi now. And no one, _no one_, was allowed in Itachi's room; not Sasuke, not his parents, nobody, not even Itachi's occasional lovers/concubines, call them what you will. That didn't surprise Sasuke though, Itachi never really cared for the people he slept with.

"Can I help you with anything, brother?"

Sasuke turned around swiftly, not noticing his brother coming from behind him.

"Yes, actually you can," Sasuke replied calmly, despite how not calm he really was on the inside. It wasn't smart to show any emotion in front of Itachi, he took it as a lack of self-control. Anybody that has no self-control doesn't gain Itachi's respect at all, and whatever you want from him, he won't grant it.

"Speak"

"Call off you and Naruto's engagement"

"I can't"

"Why the hell not, did father put you up to this?"

Getting tired of Sasuke, Itachi responded, "Who arranged this is none of your concern Sasuke. It is my marriage, not yours,"

"It concerns me when you involve Naruto" Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice leveled.

"Who is Naruto to you, dear brother? Yes, while I am fully aware that you and him seem to have an interest for each other, but whether you or Naruto like it or not, I am not changing this. Besides Naruto is my fiancé…and to you…well, to the public your nothing but a friend."

"Don't walk away from me Itachi,"

Itachi continued to walk, mumbling to himself, "I have the power Sasuke, not you."

* * *

><p>Seeing two trusted guards run down the main hallway of the palace, Itachi stopped.<p>

"Sir! Sir! Prince Itachi," one of them bowed. "I have important news,"

Itachi continued to gaze at him, giving him the cue to continue.

"Your father is dying."

* * *

><p>AN: I am so glad to be back and I promise to finish this story. Sorry is this is really short; I typed this last minute and wanted to get it out today. I will try and make the next story at least 7 pages next. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Passion**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir! Sir! Prince Itachi," one of them bowed. "I have important news,"<em>

_Itachi continued to gaze at him, giving him the cue to continue._

"_Your father is dying."_

Itachi's eyes darkened upon hearing the news. "Show him to me"

"Uh, y-yes sir! I mean Prince Itachi…"

Itachi shook his head, _fool_, he thought.

Itachi let himself be led by the guard, only to be face to face with the big grand door, the door that led to the King and Queen's bedroom. Nobody was allowed to enter their room, unless given permission. Itachi lightly knocked.

"Come in," It was his mother's voice; it didn't sound so cheery like it did this morning.

"Mother," Itachi responded softly once entering upon the room. "I have been told that—"

"Your father is dying"

Itachi cleared his throat, "Yes,"

"It is true. His temperature is raising and we have called about every doctor in the village for some kind of cure. He is suffering with diarrhea, constant vomiting…of blood…, dizziness, and stomach pain."

"Mother, surely there are other doctors outside the village, am I right."

Mikoto sighed deeply, "Yes, but surely there are doctors outside the village that hate your father"

Ah, that is true. Itachi would just have to think up of another plan then. First, figure out exactly what disease he is suffering from.

"If you'll please excuse me, I still have some paper work to do,"

Itachi left his parent's chamber quietly, deep in thought. "Well, isn't it the soon to be wedded son of the Uchiha Kingdom," chuckled Orochimaru.

Despite people thinking how cold Itachi was, Itachi wasn't the one to hate. But if it was one thing he hated, it was Orochimaru. Itachi _hated_ Orochimaru. In fact, Itachi will make sure once he is King to fire Orochimaru on the spot. The last thing he wanted was to look at the one thing that reminded him of his horrid childhood, deciding not to think about the past, while he had other things _now_ to worry about; Itachi responded. "What do you want Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru shrugged, "Nothing, just to give you my congratulations," Orochimaru continued to chuckle, his disgusting laughter still lingering in the large empty halls.

Well that was weird. Since when did Orochimaru ever give a damn about his life? Orochimaru was his father's advisor. Itachi knew him since he was five. Itachi practically, as much as he hates to admit it, grew up knowing him and not one day in his life did Orochimaru ever give him the time of day. He didn't even wish Itachi happy birthday when he turned six, seven, eight, and so on. It was when Sasuke was born that Orochimaru had got an apprentice, Kabuto, Orochimaru's lapdog. Kabuto and Orochimaru together were an odd team, a dangerous team.

It seems that even within the walls of his own home, safety was never an option.

* * *

><p>Brightness blinded Naruto as he woke up. Sleep was only a temporary medicine, where you could escape your problems for the night; only to wake up with reality thrust in your face, hurting ten times worse.<p>

"Good morning prince Naruto," the maid greeted, as she pulled open the curtains. "Sorry, that you couldn't sleep in late, I know how you love to, but your mother requested that I wake you up,"

Naruto didn't reply and groggily got out of his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. After washing up, Naruto went to the palace garden, where his mom usually was in the morning.

"Have a cup of tea, sweetie" his mom smiled gently, almost as if she forgot all about the events that happened last night. Yeah right. If his mom thinks she can play that action him like she does with his father, she is surely mistaken.

"Don't play naïve." Naruto said, getting ready to get up.

"I had the cook make an extra cup of tea, so drink and chat with me for a bit. It has been a while since we had a good mother-son time,"

Naruto took a couple sips, "So, what decided you to wake me up early this morning and I know it is not for drinking tea,"

"We are spending the day at the Uchiha Kingdom. I want you to be on your best behavior Naruto and tend not to stare or hang around Sasuke too much please. The last thing we want is Itachi calling off the wedding, because we all know he can get somebody else in the blink of an eye,"

Naruto stood up this time. "What? Is father coming too?"

"No, you know that. Just yesterday I got news that your father, Minato, has arrived in the Ame Kingdom and is currently doing business,"

"About what?"

"How should I know," Kushina took another sip.

"I'll pack my things now then,"

Kushina stared intently at the birds; it seems almost as if Naruto was anxious. She thought Naruto would have something to say or fight against this somehow. Oh, how could she forget, Sasuke lives in the Uchiha palace. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Itachi has been sitting in his office for hours, having so much paper work and treaties to sign. Since he was become king, his paper work almost doubled and since he is the oldest and his father is sick, Itachi has to cover his father's work too, making it triple.<p>

There was a hard knock on the door.

"Come in,"

"Sasuke," Itachi stated, rather uneasy. Sasuke normally didn't interrupt Itachi in his office and he only saw Sasuke once a day, which was dinner; besides that, Sasuke normally didn't bother Itachi much.

"That's me,"

Itachi shook his head, "Can't you see I'm busy,"

"Sorry to interrupt brother, but as you can see, Naruto and his mother are waiting in the hall way entrance,"

Now the hall way, wasn't a small narrow hallway. The hallway entrance was very wide and had plush, cushiony chairs so, the guests can wait. It was polite and common curtsey, for whoever invited a certain guest into the palace, it was important to be the first one to greet them and show them out of the hallway entrance. It was also rude to leave the entrance without being ushered out by the one who invited you.

Itachi pushed his chair back, using his weight and strength and stood up. Itachi neatened his papers, put them in the draw below his desk and left the room, leaving Sasuke stunned.

_Who does Itachi think he is, inviting my boyfriend and his mother, without consulting me,_ Sasuke thought.

Once arriving, Itachi bent on one knee, never touching the ground though and laid a kiss on Kushina and Naruto's hand.

"Greetings Mrs. Senju and Naruto,"

"Greetings to you too Itachi," Kushina offered a gentle smile.

With a nod of his head, Itachi responded, "Let me show you to my mother, one of your messengers told me prior, you wanted to meet with her".

"Mm, yes, your father is very sick and I just want to give her my condolences,"

Itachi led Kushina out of the hallway, Naruto followed behind quietly. In all honesty, Naruto was very nervous, when Naruto was quiet, he was nervous. Naruto is normally loud and obnoxious. His mother sensed this and squeezed his hand gently, giving him a soft smile.

The reason Naruto was nervous was because this was the closest to Itachi he has ever been and being even this close, even though he was barely in arms reach (only three feet away), he was more intimidating being this near. The only time he saw Itachi was him sitting in the high chair, head of the Uchiha royal court, he sat high and above everybody else.

After walking and making countless turns, Itachi stopped, "If you make a right, you'll see a big door, be sure to knock,"

"Thank you Itachi, you're such a sweetheart,"

No! Naruto thought, his mom had just left him with Itachi, _alone._

Sensing his fear and nervousness, Itachi's voice softened…a bit. "Naruto, follow me, I have something to show you,"

Naruto followed Itachi silently until he came into an abrupt stop. "Itachi,"

"hn."

Building up his courage, "May I ask you a question,"

"You just did," Itachi responded, trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance, "Do you…Do you…."

"Do I what,"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Do you love me?"

"No, No I don't love you,"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and swiftly turned around and ran as fast as he could, leaving Itachi standing, not surprised in the slightest.

* * *

><p>"Mikoto," Kushina exclaimed!<p>

Mikoto was aging well, besides a few wrinkles, which probably from the stress.

"Kushina! It has been so long,"

"Yes, yes, it has. I remembered we use to play all the time when we were young and foolish teenagers,"

"Ah, yes, it was only when my parents figured out your parents were going to marry you off to the Senju heir that they demanded I stop hanging out with you,"

Uchiha's tended to marry within the family, never immediate though, they were a big family and it wasn't uncommon for them to marry far apart cousins. Uchiha's probably having the strongest blood in all of Europe.

"Yes, I was fourteen when my parents married me off to Minato, and I had Naruto when I was 25, best years of my life,"

"Ha-ha and we would complain together about our suitors all the time!"

"Ha-ha, Indeed! I remember I didn't even want to marry Minato in the first place, saying he was too old, being six years older than me,"

"Oh hush! Six years was better than ten! Fugaku was 25 when I married him and me 15, the council would always complain about me not giving birth to any children. I was so happy when I got pregnant at 20 with Itachi, I went five years without giving birth to any children, and then Sasuke came along at 26 Ha-ha-ha,"

"At least you got pregnant twice!"

"Ah, look at us now, me 38, and you 37, we sure have grown up"

Kushina smiled along with Mikoto, she looked over and saw a doctor. He has been in and out throughout their conversation. She automatically frowned, being reminded of the suffering that her best friend is growing through. Mikoto noticed Kushina's change of attitude.

"Can I see him, Fugaku…Mikoto?"

Mikoto shook her head, "I'm afraid not, things are getting worse, he can barely talk and it is hard enough getting him to eat without throwing it up,"

Her red hair shaking, "I'm so sorry! If there is anything I can do—"

"There is one thing…"

* * *

><p>Naruto kept on running. Why? Why? He thought. Yes, Naruto loved Sasuke, but he thought he could at least give Itachi a chance! He wanted at the very least for this marriage to work, but if Itachi doesn't love him …How were they ever going to be happy.<p>

Naruto's face bumped into something warm, he looked up.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?'

"What are you doing out here in these part of the hallways, you know the knights like to hang around here, it can be dangerous for you," Sasuke stated, while using his hands to push Naruto in the other direction.

Naruto hated when Sasuke treated him incapable, why did everyone seem to do that to him. "I'm just really upset right now,"

"What did he do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Sasuke," Naruto replied. He knew if he told Sasuke, Sasuke would be upset at him for asking Itachi the damn question in the first place

Sasuke grumbled; it didn't matter now; Naruto was with him…not Itachi. He grabbed Naruto's hand, leading him into his wing. Once arriving in his chamber's Sasuke pushed Naruto on his king sized bed and they started passionately making out.

Sasuke was feeling Naruto up all over, putting his hand up Naruto's shirt, slowly teasing his nipples. Naruto moaned, breaking free from the kiss. Sasuke leaned in to capture Naruto's lips in another searing kiss, letting his tongue explore Naruto's moist, wet, cavern. They pulled apart, saliva still connecting, and they were panting hard from being out of breath. Sasuke and Naruto normally didn't go far; they still kept their clothes on and didn't go past making out. They were hoping to wait till marriage until they did that, but Itachi just _had_ to come into the picture and ruin their plan.

"Sasuke,"

"What?"

"We need to talk,"

Sasuke did a long sigh, "Did I do anything wrong?"

"You? No! Never you! It is Itachi, Itachi and the stupid marriage,"

"About that," Sasuke started, "I've got a plan, and you don't have to worry,"

"What? You do? I knew I could count on you Sasuke! Now do share,"

Taking a deep breath, "We'll run away,"

* * *

><p>A.N: And that is where I will end it! Yes, I know Naruto being twelve and marrying Itachi who is eighteen is a big age gap, but in the animemanga Naruto really is six years older than Itachi and is the same age as Sasuke. Also, in the 1800s, it was common for you to get married at the age of twelve. Anyway, I want to say thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs. These all really mean a lot to me. I also did at least 7 pages! See, I do keep my promises… ^_^ Next chapter will be at least 10 pages long :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Passion **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke," <em>

"_What?"_

"_We need to talk,"_

_Sasuke did a long sigh, "Did I do anything wrong?"_

"_You? No! Never you! It is Itachi, Itachi and the stupid marriage,"_

"_About that," Sasuke started, "I've got a plan, and you don't have to worry,"_

"_What? You do? I knew I could count on you Sasuke! Now do share,"_

_Taking a deep breath, "We'll run away"_

Naruto's heart jumped. "Run away? How are we going to do that without getting caught?"

"We'll board a ship in the next…three hours? I'll have to check with the captain of the ship again to make sure,"

"And where exactly will we be going?"

"Cloud kingdom,"

"That's on the other side of Europe!"

"Exactly! Far, far away from Itachi," Sasuke growled.

Naruto, snuggling closer to Sasuke, smiled "It doesn't matter where we go as long as I'm with you"

Sasuke closed his eyes, resting his chin on Naruto's head, "I know, Naruto. Me too,"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Itachi finally finished all his papers for the day and was about to retire into his bedroom, but was interrupted with an urgent knock.<p>

"Prince Itachi!"

"Hn."

"Prince Sasuke and Naruto…They're nowhere to be found!" the guard exclaimed urgently.

"What!" Itachi said firmly, though still managing to keep his voice leveled.

"I—I think they ran away sir!"

"To where?"

"I don't know, they must have boarded the ship this afternoon that left four hours ago,"

Itachi walked past the stunned guard heading for the door, but stopped. "You were supposed to keep an eye on them." He turned around 180 degrees. "But it seems as if Naruto and Sasuke got the better of you. I'll give them a little break for being able to outsmart one of my best men. You, on the other hand, will not be so fortunate. I will punish you how I see fit,"

The guard shivered. "Sir, if I may—"

"If it's another excuse,"

"No, your honor, I was able to find out where the ship was heading to,"

"I could have figured that out myself. You were responsible with watching them. I'm still busy with work and my father's illness so, I will not retrieve Naruto and Sasuke right now,"

Itachi continued, "Is that all Asuma?"

"Yes, but would you like me to tell Naruto and Sasuke's parents?"

"No, don't tell my mother. She has enough stress as it is. Tell her Sasuke is on a trip. I will tell Mrs. Senju later as well also. You're dismissed"

* * *

><p>Kushina listened intently on Mikoto's words. "Help me find who tried to kill my husband,"<p>

Kushina's mouth was gapped open. "You honestly think he was killed,"

"I do," Mikoto paused for a second, "and I need your help," determination set in her eyes. "I may have not have liked Fugaku when I was a young girl 15 years of age, but he was faithful. He kept no prostitutes or concubines and always treated me kindly despite my brattish, childish behavior. Please, Kushina, if this is the only thing I can offer him, help me figure out who tried to kill my husband,"

"You have my word," Kushina agreed sternly.

* * *

><p>It has been two whole days since Naruto and Sasuke have boarded the ship and now, they were walking off deck, never so happy to see ground.<p>

"I don't know if I was able to stay another minute in the ship's basement. The stench of fish still lingers in my nostrils," Naruto complained.

"But we're free. We are free from all expectations and most importantly, free from my older brother Itachi!"

Sasuke was able to ask a stranger getting off deck, the directions to Collins, a small village on the outskirts of the Cloud Kingdom. Naruto and Sasuke were able to catch a horse since carriages were a luxury and they didn't want to attract attention. They arrived at a small, little restaurant that was owned by a cute old couple. Naruto was hungry and Sasuke was getting tired hearing Naruto whine.

"Wow! This Kingdom is so peaceful, especially this small town; the green grass and the little children. There has to be at most five families in here" said Naruto.

"Yeah, nobody will ever find us here," Sasuke reassured.

"Why hello, is there anything I can get you?" the cute old lady asked.

"Do you guys have any crème brulee?" Naruto asked cutely.

"A crème what," the lady asked.

"Naruto!" Sasuke interrupted, "This isn't the palace! They don't serve that kind of stuff here!"

"Sorry," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He was always sheltered by his mother and didn't leave the Senju Kingdom unless it was to go down to see the Uchihas.

"Wait…You're royalty aren't you?"

Damn it, Sasuke mentally cursed. "Yes, but we are exiled and there are people out to kill us," he lied.

"Oh my goodness!" the lady put her hand over her mouth, "let me get my husband, you wait here".

The old man comes down stairs. The restaurant looks kind of like a home; they must live on the top floor.

"Why yes, you guys do have kind of a royalty air to you despite the reek of fish," he laughed.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"My wife told me everything," he explained. "But, "the old man continued, "If you need a place to stay you're welcome to stay in our basement. It isn't the biggest, but there is one bedroom and a bathroom downstairs."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Sasuke replied gratefully.

"But there is a catch though—"

"Yes, anything!" Sasuke interrupted.

"We need a couple waiters,"

"We'll do it!" Naruto jumped in.

So, it was official. Naruto and Sasuke now worked in a little restaurant in the town of Collins within the cloud kingdom as waiters.

"Let me lead you down stairs," the old lady proposed kindly.

Sasuke and Naruto followed her down stairs. They weren't lying, the place really was small and wasn't nearly what they were used to, but they were grateful and would make the best of it. The bed was a regular full size and it was agreed Sasuke would sleep on the floor beside Naruto (the old couple didn't know they were in a relationship). There was one simple dresser, no closet and one bed. The bedroom was simple. The bathroom was OK. There was a sink and a toilet and they would have to go upstairs to use the bath since there was only one in the restaurant/house. The toilet had to be flushed twice and pressed down really hard if you wanted it to flush all the way.

"I don't know how much to thank you for everything you've done for us" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No problem!" the sweet lady stated. "It's getting pretty late and so, we're going to head to bed. You're welcome to come up stairs if you need anything,"

Naruto and Sasuke watched the old lady disappear up the stairs.

Naruto sat on the bed, the springs made a squeaky sound. "We're so lucky Sasuke! Maybe fate really has called us to be together,"

Sasuke grinned, "Naruto, does this mean we still have to wait to marriage," Sasuke asked, while leaning in for a kiss.

"Pervert," Naruto grumbled while turning around, now laying stomach on the bed. "Is sex all you think about?"

"Not all the time, "Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto sniffed his shirt. He wrinkled his nose. His shirt smelt like fish.

"We'll take a bath and buy some new clothes tomorrow," Sasuke explained.

Naruto was already asleep. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Welcome home, this is our new beginning"

* * *

><p>It has been three days since Naruto and Sasuke's run away and Itachi is woken up with a crying Mikoto barging in his room. First, <em>nobody<em> enters his room, not even with permission. Second, his mother is a strong woman. She doesn't cry. Itachi gets up from his king size bed and puts on a red silk robe.

"Mother," Itachi says gently, a little worried to be upset with the fact that somebody entered his chambers.

She keeps on crying and mumbling.

"Mother, you're going to have to stop crying to explain to me what has happened,"

"Your father…He's—he's…dead,"

Itachi stilled. He knew his father was dying, but this soon? It has only been four days. He didn't have any time to prepare. He was going to wait till he was married and then have his crowning as king.

Itachi swiftly gets up and sits his mother on a chair and asks one of the chamber maids to bring his mother a cup of tea.

Itachi rubs his mother's back, "Relax, mother, everything will be fine. You stay here and I'll go to my office and prepare a few things and get ready to tell the dukes and representative of the royal court, leave everything to me,"

Itachi quickly gets dressed and heads for his offices in swift strides. Now since his father is dead, he has no time to be fooling around and certainly no time to mourn. Maybe when all of this is done, he could finally mourn for his father. As of now though, he will have to retrieve Naruto and Sasuke _now _from the Cloud Kingdom, already knowing where they were hours after their "escape". He should announce the death of the King to the council first.

He sent one of the dukes to have an emergency meeting in the royal court and by the time he arrived everyone, dukes and representative were standing, waiting to be seated. Itachi took a seat and everyone else bowed and took a seat after him.

"My father has passed away," Itachi announced. There were slight whispers, but they died down quickly.

Itachi continued, "My mother could not attend the meeting for she is still mourning. I am now king of the Uchiha Kingdom, but the crowning ceremony will be combined with the wedding, which will be in the next two months instead of next year as originally planned. I am going to the Cloud Kingdom to do some business until then any affairs will be handled by Shishui until I get back. Court dismissed."

Itachi left right away and had Kakashi, his right hand guard, follow behind him towards one of the Uchiha's royal private ship. Itachi was thoroughly pissed beyond belief. While yes, Naruto was twelve and Sasuke thirteen, they weren't seven and for him to go all the way down to the Cloud Kingdom during all this mess was setting him back. Itachi wrote a letter to the king of the Cloud Kingdom, letting him know ahead of time of his arrival and his reasons for coming, reminding him to keep it confidential. The King of the Cloud Kingdom's name was A. Yes, just A. Itachi rolled up the letter and tied a black silk and lace ribbon around it and gave it to one of his scarecrows. The letter should arrive to King A before his arrival.

* * *

><p>It was the fifth day of Naruto and Sasuke's escape and the third day of working at the little restaurant. The old lady and old man were rushing around the kitchen getting stuff prepared and taking out really nice dinnerware.<p>

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was brushing his teeth downstairs.

"A famous—rich person is coming to _our_ restaurant,"

"Who?"

"Well, we don't know, he reserved a table ahead of time and gave us 300 euros!"

"What for?" Naruto was curious now.

The old man shrugged. "How should we know? All I know is I'm going gambling tonight,"

Sasuke arrived upstairs to the middle floor, staring at the old man. "Where did you get that money?" Sasuke questioned.

"Some rich guy must be famous or something had one of his men come here and reserve a table and gave us 300 euros in advance!" the old guy answered happily.

"Do rich famous people normally come here to this small town?"

It was the old lady who answered this time, "From time to time, but they never come to our little restaurant. I guess some people finally have good taste now days,"

Naruto smiled, happy to see the old couple get something nice.

"Sasuke," the old lady said, "Why don't you go upstairs with my husband, he needs help with something and Naruto, come help me set up the table. This rich guy should be here in a couple minutes by now," she said gleefully.

"Ok, granny," Naruto responded. During these last few days, that had become Naruto's nickname for her.

Naruto was finished set up the table and put on his apron ready to greet this new person that everyone was so excited for until Sasuke called his name from upstairs. The old lady ended up getting the door and calling Naruto down.

Naruto rushed down stairs, very anxious to meet this new customer since he ordered the most expensive wine, 250 euros! He grabbed his notepad and the wine bottle and went towards the table.

But once Naruto saw who the person was…

"Hello Naruto," his deep voice resonated throughout the whole room.

Naruto dropped the wine bottle, upon hearing the glass shatter, Sasuke rushes to the scene.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled. "I should have known it was you!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist towards him and screamed, "Leave us alone! Naruto doesn't want to be with you!"

Itachi stood up this time. "Frankly, I don't care what Naruto wants, it's what is best for the Kingdom. Don't be selfish Sasuke. And you," Itachi continued, staring at Naruto this time "should come back _now_,"

Naruto shook his head frightened and tried to run out back only to see 20 guards in the back of the restaurant outside. He turned around slowly, seeing Itachi standing.

"Now, Naruto, you shouldn't be foolish. " Itachi let out his hand for Naruto to grab it.

Five minutes passed and Naruto didn't budge to make any movement to go with Itachi. He just stood still. "Fine," Itachi resolved, turning around heading out the door. Kakashi came up behind Naruto and grabbed him by his waist and put hand over his mouth, throwing him into the carriage with Itachi.

Sasuke stared at the old couple who now watching astonished. "Aren't you going to help us?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"You lied to us!"

Sasuke bit his lip, but before he could say another word, he was knocked out.

* * *

><p>"How could I thank you enough," Itachi said to King A.<p>

"No, No, the pleasure is mine. Ever since you saved my little brother, bee, three years ago, I am indebted to you. You and your fiancée may stay in my best guest room and if there is anything you need you may ring this bell and one of the maids will come right away,"

"Thank You," Itachi expressed politely.

"No, thank you. I am forever in your service,"

Itachi bowed his head and shut the door. This room was nice. The bed head was made out of gold and there were famous statues carved by some of the world's best artists. There was a humongous bathroom and the bathtub looked like the size of a roman bath! There was so much space for this one bedroom; it was almost the size of a home. Itachi turns his attention to Naruto. "You can't run away from me. I was bound to find you,"

Naruto turns his head away from Itachi.

"It's late. You should go to sleep," Itachi suggested.

"You should go to hell," Naruto replied back.

Itachi slapped Naruto. "Don't speak to me that way," Itachi said sternly, never raising his voice.

"Why are you such an evil person? You just had to come in and ruin my life didn't you?"

Itachi ignored Naruto this time and threw Naruto a pair of sleep wear. "I'm not going to repeat myself twice. Go to sleep"

"What happened to Sasuke?"

"Don't worry about my foolish little brother; he is not too far from us,"

Naruto went to the bathroom to change and came out.

"Naruto, you will go to sleep while I go to talk to the King of the Cloud Kingdom to discuss some business. I will join you later on. Don't think about escaping, Kakashi is right outside that door. " Itachi stated, pointing to it.

Naruto heard the door shut. His face felt wet…was he crying? He felt so stupid. Here he is again back to the way things were.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Sorry this is not 10 pages, it is 8. I really wanted to add more, but I have voice and piano lessons in a two hours and I need to practice before I go. This story is a stepping stone for what I really wanted to happen so, sorry if it seemed rushed. I just wanted to get this chapter over with. I spent 4 hours typing this up. I will update sometime after June 3rd and before June 19th. (Maybe earlier, but not likely)I'm going to Germany on the 20th and I have Japanese classes every Saturday so, I have been really busy. Still, it is no excuse for not updating in almost a year. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading, it is well appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning Passion**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>With just a slight squint, the brightness of sunlight was embraced by Naruto's eyes. With a groan he recollected everything that happened last night. He remembered waking up to a slight dip in the bed around 1AM in the morning, when Itachi finally came back to the room. He went to bed right beside him and Naruto was too tired to complain and groggily went back to sleep.<p>

This time when Naruto woke up, Itachi was nowhere to be found. _Where did he go?_ Naruto wondered. Not that he really cared. No. Not at all.

Naruto head turned to the door, when the sound of a light knocks hit his ears. "Come in," he said. The petite maid stepped in with a slight bow. "Itachi requests you come down for breakfast," she says timidly. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto steps out of bed.

* * *

><p>To say the silence was unnerving—would be an understatement. It first starts off with, Itachi giving him a thorough look up and down, showing a slight distaste of his choice of apparel for the morning. What? He didn't see the point in changing out of his pajamas. But knowing that he is the only one wearing sleeping attire and everybody else happening to be dressed for the day, kind of makes him feel awkward. Speaking of everyone else, everyone happens to be in the dining room, including Sasuke. Naruto goes over to sit next to him, but before he can even turn in Sasuke's direction, he is commanded by Itachi to sit next to him, with his breakfast plate already waiting beside him. Itachi gets up out of his chair, to pull out Naruto's. Naruto reluctantly says thank you; Itachi responds with a short nod and sits back down.<p>

King A is at the dining table too, considering, they are guests at his palace. He apologizes for his brother not being able to make it, something along the lines of morning fencing practice. The whole breakfast was in silence and Itachi requested to speak to Naruto and Sasuke after breakfast. Naruto was dreading the end of breakfast and despite the silence, breakfast flew by fast.

Itachi shakes King A's hand and says he is welcome to the Uchiha's palace anytime and thanks King A for the great hospitality. Itachi then turns to Naruto and Sasuke. He motions them with his hand to step into the palace's grand hall, with a few chairs lying around. Itachi takes a seat by himself and signals Naruto and Sasuke to do so also.

Itachi starts, "I'll have you two know, that while you guys were running of like children, playing house, some misfortunes have happened."

Sasuke grits his teeth.

Itachi ignorms him and cuts straight to the point, "Father has died,"

The air suddenly becomes too thick to breathe in; Naruto and Sasuke feel as though they were suffocating. _Father died?_ Was the only logical, comprehensible sentence Sasuke could make in his mind.

"The illness has killed him. It is plausible that he might have been poisoned. Nonetheless, because of this sudden event, I will become king and combine the Royal Coronation with the wedding ceremony. I hope you guys understand the inconvenience you have cost not only me, but your people as well. While tragedies are happening around us, both of you decided to run away. It was foolish of you and because of that; you will both be punished accordingly. Sasuke, you will stay here in the Cloud Kingdom for three years, where you will continue your training as prince and second to the crown. And Naruto," Itachi smirks.

"I forbid you to ever see Sasuke again and you will stay in the Senju Kingdom, with your mother, until it is time for you to get married."

Sasuke stands up abruptly, "What?! That's ridiculous! I'll take staying in this pathetic kingdom, preparing for you're stupid expectations, but take away Naruto from me? For three years? That's absurd" Sasuke grabs Naruto possessively, instinctively Naruto leans into the embrace.

Itachi's eyes turn deadly and with a firm voice directed at Sasuke, "let go."

With so much power and authority in his voice, Sasuke reluctantly lets go. Naruto was a little scared. Normally Itachi was very in control of his emotions and even now, he was still keeping it in check better than Sasuke, but it evident that Itachi was upset.

With that, Itachi gracefully gets up, motioning Naruto to follow. But before he leaves the vast hall, he takes a pause in his steps, not turning around completely, "Sasuke, your things will be sent shortly and should arrive in the Cloud Kingdom within a week or two," and leaves, with Naruto following suit.

* * *

><p>The carriage ride to the Uchiha ship was slow and boring. Itachi was looking over papers the whole time, completely ignoring Naruto, while Naruto was staring out the window of the carriage, silently saying goodbye to freedom.<p>

When the carriage comes to a sudden stop, Itachi and Naruto are the last to board the ship and are lead to stay in the most luxurious room, even though the ship ride is only twelve hours tops. But Itachi, being the king of one of the most powerful and wealthiest kingdoms could get whatever he wants. And it is pretty much obvious Itachi is king now, despite not having the Royal Coronation yet. No words needed to be said from anybody for confirmation.

Itachi leads the way to the room for Naruto. He shuts the door behind him. He closes his eyes for thirty seconds, his subtle way of signaling tiredness and climbs into bed. Hopefully the rockings of the ship will slowly lull him sleep and help him ignore the lust rising inside of him. He always seems to get aroused when he is stressed.

Naruto crosses his hands over his chest, huffing, "How am I going to sleep,"

Itachi looks up at Naruto from lying in the bed, "Like how you slept last night,"

Naruto slightly blushes, remembering Itachi going into bed with him last night. With quick speed and strength that Naruto never knew Itachi had, Itachi grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him into bed underneath him and starts lightly kissing Naruto's neck. _So, much for ignoring_, Itachi thinks to himself. Naruto starts to struggle, "Woah, stop!" At this, Itachi feels slightly upset inside that _his_ future spouse was denying him. Itachi ignores Naruto's struggles and grabs Naruto's hands, putting it over his head. With one hand, Itachi's hand slide down Naruto's torso, only to stop at Naruto's-soon-to-be-erection. He starts to pull at it, rubbing his thumb over slit, smearing pre-cum all over Naruto's dick, to the point that his hand starts to glide up and down easily over Naruto's penis. The slick sound of pre-cum being rubbed on flesh fills the room. Losing all focus, having never experienced this pleasure before, not even by Sasuke, Naruto's lips gasp open slightly. Itachi uses this to his advantage to capture Naruto's mouth, devouring his hot warm cavern. Smacking sounds of lips and saliva could be heard as Itachi begins to pump Naruto faster.

Naruto keeps on moaning, "I-Itachi…" This only drives Itachi more insane, as he alternates between squeezing and jerking Naruto's cock. "ahhh" Naruto moans, thick streams of cum spurts and coats Itachi's hand. Naruto is panting, still on an orgasm high. Itachi puts his hand to Naruto's mouth, "Lick it off Naruto," Naruto, not thinking straight and still dazed, begins to lick and suck on Itachi's fingers, tasting himself until there is nothing to be seen. Itachi, still being turned on by the sight begins to finger fuck Naruto's mouth until his fingers are nice and wet and begins to rub his wet fingers all over Naruto's lips. Naruto, never having felt this good before, passes out.

Normally, Itachi would be upset that he couldn't have his release. Seeing as he is King and has had his fair share of concubines, whose main concern and job was to please him. Itachi, going through tons of ways in his head to explain his earlier behavior gave him a headache. _Well, I was upset by the way Sasuke was holding Naruto earlier today...considering he is my fiancee. How wrong could it be to exert a little dominance over MY future-bride anyway. _Itachi thought. _And besides, it is not like I love him or anything. **No, I certainly don't. **This is solely for peace and creating more alliances. _And with that thought, Itachi slowly drifted to sleep, tired of the day's stresses.

* * *

><p>AN: _So Sorry for updating late! I could give you guys a bunch of reasons as to why I haven't updated in a while, like applying for undergraduate schools in Japan and feeling lazy after touring Europe last summer, senioritis (Let's go seniors! Last year in high school!), etc. But I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to hear it. And I know there is little dialect in this chapter, but rest assured it will not be like this every chapter. Also, I only checked over this once, so it is rough and the chapter is short! SORRY! But I just wanted to get this out to prove that I'm still alive! Anyway…__ありがとうござました！_


End file.
